Gift
by shunshines
Summary: RE-MIX dari A Honor of Win/Hadiah untuknya, spesial untuk hari kematiannya, tepat saat ia mendapat kemenangan—terakhirnya./M for gore/ Mind to RnR or CnC?


**.**

**Ayutenshi ****Yun****na P****'s present,**

"**A Honor of Win"**

[_Karena kemenanganmu, aku takjub. Aku tertarik. Aku iri. Aku terobsesi._]

[_Karena kemenanganmu, kau berdiri. Di tengah lapangan. Kau bangga. Kau bahagia. Kau tinggi hati. Kau merendahkan._]

[_Merendahkan__**ku**_]

**P.S gak penting: RE-PUBLISH dengan rate yang naik!**

**Disclaimer: R. Inagaki and Y. Murata**

**Warning:**

**Balik lagi dengan kegajheanku. OoC pastinya! (Di fic sebelumnya banyak yang bilang: Kakei psycho! XD)****.**** typo(jaga-jaga)****.**** angst dari mana? Dari Mars nggak ada! 8D****.**** setting ti****dak mendukung(?). find out urself, and please tell me!**

**Second Warning:**

**Beware of bloody scene—scene abuse. #krik**

**Don't Like? Don't Read****!**

**.**

**© Y. Phantomhive**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Pemuda itu<em>_—__ya__, __pemuda itu._

_Dengan penuh tatapan benci memandang pemuda lain.__ Pandangan menusuk itu dilontarkan ke arah figur itu. Tengah berdiri kokoh menantang di lapangan._

_Siapa? Siapa lagi kalau bukan __Eyeshield 21._

_(__Orang yang membuat dirinya jatuh. Orang yang membuatnya frustasi. Orang yang dia anggap telah merendahkannya.__)_

_Shun __Kakei __dengan Takeru__ Yamato__._

_Kakei masih ingat, saat dia pertukaran pelajar di Amerika 2 tahun yang lalu. Dimana dia—yang dulunya—kuat dan menang, menjadi lemah dan kalah. Kalah dengan ras Amerika yang sebenarnya jauh dari secercah harapan ras Asia yang ingin menang. Ralat, ras Amerika yang memang jauh dari secercah harapan ras Jepang yang ingin menang._

_Kecuali, saat Kakei bertemu dengan pemuda Jepang saat itu__. __Takeru__ Yamato__, Eyeshield 21 yang asli. Orang Jepang yang bahkan bisa menang dari orang Amerika. Kali ini, aku tidak berbicara rasis, perlu ka__lian__ ingat. Hanya membandingkan otot ras Asia dengan ras Amerika._

_S__aat itu, Yamato berjanji akan melawan Kakei, entah itu di Jepang atau di Amerika. Sampai saat sebelum pertandingan. Yamato, sang Eyeshield 21 yang menghilang. Tanpa ada yang mau memberitahunya._

_Janji tinggal janji. Kakei hanya bisa mencari Eyeshield 21 yang asli, Yamato Takeru. Sampai dia kembali ke Jepang, secercah harapan merasuk dalam pikirannya. Dengan begini, Kakei bisa menemukan Yamato dengan mudah. Tapi, kenyataannya tidak. Ada __dua__ orang yang mengaku Eyeshield 21 asli, Sena__Kobayakawa dan Hayato__ Akaba__. Membuat Kakei semakin frustasi. Apalagi, saat timnya melawan tim Eyeshield 21 palsu Sena__Kobayakawa. Dia dikalahkan oleh Eyeshield 21 yang palsu._

_Kakei berpikir saat itu, bagaimana Eyeshield 21 asli, kalau Eyeshield 21 palsu pun bisa mengalahkannya yang sudah berjuang mati-matian di Amerika?_

_Sampai detik ini, Kakei menyaksikan sendiri. Eyeshield 21 palsu itu, Sena Kobayakawa, melawan Eyeshield 21 asli Takeru Yamato. Orang itu, yang __dua__ tahun dicarinya._

—_d__an ujung-ujungnya, Eyeshield 21 asli jatuh kepada Sena__ Kobayakawa__._

_Saat ini, dimana Kakei memutar masa lalunya, dia tidak sadar__;__ Yamato memperhatikannya. Kakei yang merasa diperhatikan, merespon dengan dingin —amat dingin, malah__,__"Apa?"_

_Yamato tersenyum mengejek, membuat Kakei muak__.__ "Siapa kamu? Seharusnya kamu sudah pulang bersama yang lain__.__"_

_Kakei mengepalkan tangan. 'Enak sekali dia berbicara__. S__eenaknya__ saja.' batinnya._

_Kakei pun menghampiri Yamato dengan tatapan sangat dingin. Tanpa berbicara apa-apa._

_Yamato tidak berhenti-hentinya tersenyum mengejek. Dia meringis dalam hati, siapa Kakei, seperti orang idiot saja._

"_Kamu masih ingat aku? Orang yang pernah kamu temui di Amerika__.__"_

_Kakei membuka mulutnya, dengan nada menginterogasi. Irisnya menatap tajam pemuda di depannya._

"_Kamu? Aku tidak ingat__.__"_

_Jawaban yang singkat tapi membuat Kakei naik darah. Yamato tertawa penuh ejekan__; k__has sekali orang yang merasa paling hebat._

_Kakei sudah tidak tahan. Dirinya tidak ingat, apalagi janjinya. Yamato yang ditemuinya dulu sungguh berbeda dari yang sekarang. Dulu yang ramah dan dibalik eyeshield-nya, penuh senyum hangat. __Lalu__ sekarang, menjadi seorang yang sombong dan terus tertawa mengejek. Siapa yang tidak kesal__kalau diejek, eh?_

_Yamato yang tengah tertawa mengejek, tiba-tiba terdiam. Irisnya menatap Kakei. Kaget, dengan sesuatu yang ada digenggaman pemuda itu. Sebuah silet cutter._

_Untuk apa?_

_Kakei tersenyum kecut. Reputasinya sebagai orang baik-baik dia lupakan. Dia sudah frustasi. Yamato yang berada di atasnya, membuatnya kagum, sekaligus iri. __S__aat Yamato melupakan dirinya dan janjinya, Kakei benar-benar merasa direndahkan._

_Tanpa basa-basi, silet cutter itu sudah menancap di perut Yamato. Darah mulai mengalir dari lubang yang ditikam Kakei. Yamato terkejut. Sakit, itulah yang dirasakannya. Tentu._

_Dengan amarah yang sudah memuncak, Kakei mendorong Yamato sehingga jatuh terlentang di lapangan hijau dengan 'hiasan' salju. Membiarkan siletnya tetap menancap di perut sang mantan Eyeshield 21 asli. Yamato memandang Kakei dengan tatapan apa-yang-kamu-lakukan__._

_Kakei dengan sengaja menginjak dada Yamato__, sehingga m__embuat pemuda itu sesak. Yamato yang memberontak tetap ditahan oleh Kakei. Darah dari perut Yamato sudah mengotori lapangan hijau, dan timbunan salju di dekatnya sudah ternodai oleh darah._

"_Kamu tahu, Takeru Yamato. Balasan untukmu, yang sudah merendahkanku! Tahu, kan, rasanya? Rasakan itu, Yamato. Karena sekarang, akulah yang menang__.__"_

_Kakei mengucapkan beberapa rangkaian kata dan kalimat dengan sadis. Dibalik kesadisan kata-katanya, Kakei tersenyum. Bukan tersenyum tulus atau apa. Tetapi, sunggingan senyum seorang psycho._

_Yamato yang hanya diam dan terus memberontak, akhirnya dilepas oleh Kakei. Silet di perutnya dicabut paksa oleh pemuda bertubuh jangkung tersebut__, sehingga m__embuat Yamato mengalami rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Dia sempat menjerit dan mendesah kesakitan. Keadaannya tersebut membuat Kakei terus tersenyum dalam kepsikopatan. Kakei pun tertawa kecil, dengan sadisnya__—_

_"Hmph ..."_

—_m__embiarkan Yamato yang tengah kesakitan, dengan darah bercucuran menodai lapangan yang hijau dan salju yang putih._

**.**

Tapi tunggu. Ia belum—tidak puas. Kakei memainkan _cutter_-nya tersebut sambil memberi tatapan interogasi pada Yamato. Yamato yang masih syok hanya diam, mengerang kesakitan dan berusaha bangkit.

"Tch ... Kau itu lemah. Jangan harap bisa mengalahkanku."

Yamato berjengit, dan sedetik kemudian, ia kembali ketakutan. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetar, dan ia berusaha bangkit untuk lari. Lari dari serangan sang dewa laut.

Kakei melirik sepintas terhadap 'senjata baru'-nya. Pemantik api. Dia tersenyum licik. Mata biru lautnya masih menatap mata Yamato. "Kenapa? Kau takut?"

"Simpan pemantik itu, Kakei. Apa lagi yang mau kaulakukan?"

Nada ketakutan Yamato membuat Kakei semakin bergairah. Gairah untuk membunuh. Memangsa lawannya. Keinginannya sejak awal Christmas Bowl tahun ini.

'Tak mau kejadian sama yang terulang, Yamato pun bangkit dengan sisa tenaganya. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, dia diperlakukan sangat kasar seperti ini. Kurangi kejadian masa lalunya, itu belum seberapa.

"Hentikan—!" Yamato sepenuhnya bangkit. Ia menatap Kakei. "—hentikan! Selesaikan masalah ini dengan baik-baik saja, _Kuso_!"

"Mudah saja kau berkata begitu. Asal kau tahu, aku tidak akan melepaskan 'satu' dari dirimu dariku!"

'SRAT'!

Yamato menjerit untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Pemantik api tersebut sudah menyala, dan diarahkan oleh Kakei. Tepat di mata cokelat tuanya.

"Khuhu ... Enak? Belum, ya?"

Kakei memperdalam api tersebut—membakar mata kanan Yamato. Yamato hanya bisa menjerit 'tak karuan. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar, lututnya melemas, dan satu lagi, ia masih berdiri dengan tubuh yang ditahan Kakei—hanya dengan menarik ujung bajunya.

"K,Kakei! Cu,cukup! S,sa—AAAHH!"

"Khu, apakah enak rasanya jika kau melihat musuhmu sendiri tengah menganggap rendah dirimu? Nikmati semua ini! Bukannya kau masih merasa kurang?"

"AAAHH!"

Api tersebut menjalar ke dalam mata Yamato. Cairan kental bening dan saraf matanya mulai keluar, seiring dengan melembeknya bola mata cokelatnya tersebut. Darah kental berwarna merah segar ikut keluar, mengucur perlahan ke pipi secara bersamaan pula dengan cairan kental tersebut.

Kakei menjauhkan api dari pemantik tersebut. Ia mengarahkan ke pipi kanan Yamato, pelipisnya, dan terakhir telinganya.

Yamato kembali memberontak. Dengan rintihan pilu akibat satu matanya yang tidak berfungsi lagi. Telinga kanannya mulai merespon kepanasan.

"S,sa,sakit ...!"

"Kaupikir aku peduli, eh?"

Api tersebut sengaja Kakei perdalam pada lubang telinga kanan Yamato, hasilnya sama, darah bercucuran dan cairan kental lagi.

"He,henti ... Hentikan!"

Pemantik api tersebut sudah dimatikan lagi oleh Kakei. Ia tersenyum, puas dengan hasil kerjanya. Masih, masih belum. Ia belum puas kalau sang kaisar itu belum mati. Ya, Yamato mati adalah kepuasan tertingginya. Kalau menunggu Yamato mati dengan takdir, rasanya gatal karena ia masih bisa bersenang-senang dan kembali jadi nomor satu. Sekaligus merendahkannya dan mempermalukannya.

Karena itulah, Kakei berniat untuk merenggut semuanya. Kebahagiaan Yamato, kepuasan Yamato, asa Yamato, mimpi Yamato, tujuan Yamato, dan bahkan, nyawa Yamato.

Melihat Kakei yang diam dan bungkam, Yamato sedikit tenang. Ia menghela napas, menahan sakit menyerang di mata kanan dan telinga kanannya dan perutnya.

Tanpa sadar, Yamato tersenyum kecil. Dia jelas melihat Kakei berjalan menjauhinya. Ia pun menghela napas. Satu kali, jeda. Dua kali, jeda. Tapi, saat helaan napas ketiga, Yamato tidak lagi menghembuskannya—

PRAK! PRAK!

CRAT!

"AAAHHH!"

—karena dua hantaman benda keras mengenai tulang keringnya. Sebuah palu yang dipukulkan pada kakinya. Cukup keras, bukan?

Kakei memukulkan palunya tepat di tulang kering Yamato. Dengan sekuat tenaga, dengan nafsu membunuhnya, dengan kepuasannya.

"Nah('PRAK'!), biarkan('PRAK'! 'PRAK'!) aku('PRAK'!) bermain sedikit('PRAK'! 'PRAK'!) ya?"

"GYAAA! TIDAK! TIDAK AKAN—Arrrgghh! HENTIKAN!"

"Boleh, kan, pengecut?"

Batas ketakutan Yamato sudah dilewati Kakei. Yamato menembus batas ketakutannya sendiri, menahan diri untuk tidak menyumpah-nyumpahi Kakei, mencaci Kakei, memaki Kakei, dan ucapan tidak baik lainnya. Karena ia tahu sendiri, perbuatan yang menurutnya lebih baik bukan pilihan yang bagus, karena sama saja dengan membunuh dirinya sendiri.

'CTRAK'!

'PRAK'!

'CRAT'!

Bisa kalian tebak? Keadaannya adalah Kakei yang tersenyum sadis—setengah tertawa, malah—dan Yamato yang sangat syok sambil menahan sakit luar biasa menjalar dari tulang keringnya.

Selamat untuk Kakei, kau berhasil membuat kaki kiri Yamato **patah tulang terbuka**.

"AAAAHHHH!"

Yamato menjerit kesakitan—sangat. Patah tulang terbuka, seumur hidup ia 'tak pernah merasakannya. 'Takkan mau merasakannya. Sangat tidak mau.

'KRAK'!

"GYAAA!"

Kali ini, Kakei mencongkel tulang Yamato yang terbuka sehingga sukses membuat sang empunya berteriak lagi. Yamato terus memberontak, meskipun ia tahu sendiri akan jadi sakit tentunya. Hanya ingin menggertak Kakei, mungkin itu. "Apa lagi ... Apa lagi yang mau kaulakukan, eh?"

Kakei berhenti mencongkel tulang dan daging Yamato yang sudah terburai ke sana-sini. Ia melirik Yamato. "Tebak sendiri saja, kaisar pecundang."

Tidak ada gunanya melawan Kakei dengan kata-kata, pikir Yamato. Ia masih syok dengan tulang dan daging kaki kanannya yang terburai, dan ia bisa melihatnya dari mata kiri yang masih berfungsi. Sebenarnya, ia juga merasa mata kanannya masih bisa melihat meskipun tidak sempurna, tapi rasanya sakit saat menggerakan matanya saja.

"Apa yang mau kulakukan, apa kau punya usul—?"

JLEB!

CRAT!

"—maaf, aku tidak sengaja."

"GYAAAA! AAAHHH!"

Kali ini, _cutter_—yang tadi ditusukkan ke perutnya—menancap tepat di mata kiri Yamato. Kakei yang jelas melakukannya hanya tersenyum sadis. Dalam hati, ia merasa batas kepuasannya hanya tinggal sedikit lagi.

"Aahh ...! Mataku ... Mataku ..."

Yamato mengerang kesakitan. Ia menggerakan lengannya yang sedari tadi membeku untuk meraih _cutter_ yang merobek irisnya. Ia mendorong tangan Kakei yang masih menancapkan _cutter_-nya agar lebih dalam, dan berhasil.

Yamato mencoba melepas _cutter_ itu. Memutarnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tapi percuma saja, hasilnya malah darah segar yang mengalir deras, saraf yang mulai keluar, dan cairan bening yang bernama _vetraus_. Amis.

"Khuhuhu ... Butuh bantuan?"

Bukan Yamato kalau mudah putus asa. Ia tahu pasti ada yang mau dilakukan Kakei, dan itu buruk. Pasti, ia sudah memprediksi dengan prediksi absolutnya.

Saat tangan Kakei mulai menyentuh ujung cutter itu, Yamato sengaja berguling ke kanan, sambil tetap memutar benda tajam itu ke segala arah.

"AAAHHH!"

Karena semakin tidak bisa, Yamato terpaksa membuka mata kanannya. Perih akibat luka bakar itu menyerangnya, membuatnya setengah mati membuka kembali kelopak yang menutupi iris cokelat tua yang kini menjadi merah. Merah darah.

"Berikan padaku!"

"Tidak—"

'SRET'!

'CLAK'!

"—GYAAAAA!"

Sungguh malang nasib sang kaisar, cutter itu berhasil direbut oleh sang dewa laut dan menariknya. Alhasil, anugerah Tuhan yang diberikan kepadanya sejak lahir hampir lepas sudah dari bagian tubuhnya.

'SRAT' ... 'SRAT' ... 'SRAT'

Bola mata kiri itu masih terhubung dengan saraf mata. Kakei dengan 'pandai'-nya mengiris bola mata kiri Yamato. "Matamu ini rasanya enak kalau tidak digunakan untuk melihat semua kemungkinanmu untuk kembali **hidup**."

Yamato masih mendesah kesakitan. Keringat membanjiri tubuhnya. Tubuhnya kaku dan lemas. Ia merasakan kengerian atas perbuatan Kakei yang telah mencapai titik habisnya.

Sampai akhirnya—

'CLAK'!

—dari mata kanan yang setengah berfungsi, Yamato melihat sendiri bahwa mata kirinya **resmi lepas dari rongga matanya**. Tentu saja—ya—ia sangat syok. Batinnya pasti tengah terguncang.

Kakei menatap _cutter_ 'kesayangan'-nya. Kini, _cutter_ itu tidak lagi hanya terdapat silet, tapi terdapat benda lain. Seperti bola pingpong warna putih terpotong beberapa, dengan iris cokelat tua, darah yang membanjiri cutter dan seluruh permukaan putihnya, dan juga saraf-saraf yang menjalar serta _vetraus_.

Desahan kesakitan kembali terdengar. Banjir darah dan _vetraus_ anyir melumuri separuh dari wajah ehem, tampan Yamato. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, melampiaskan kesakitannya. Tanpa sadar, air—yang seharusnya bening—berwarna merah darah keluar dari pelupuk mata kanannya. Menangis darah.

"Sakit? Ini hukuman yang pantas untukmu, Eyeshield."

Dendam yang membara memang membakar semuanya. Dendam Kakei tidak surut sedari tadi, mengalir dalam hati dan jiwa dan aliran darah dan pikirannya. Apapun itu, ia tetap merasa kepuasan ada pada dirinya sekarang. Bahkan sedari tadi, ia tidak merasa mual dengan darah anyir dan pemandangan di depannya. Sungguh psikopat.

Kakei berdiri, masih menatap Yamato dengan dingin. Hatinya bergejolak, dipenuhi dendam. "Apa kau sadar atas kesalahanmu?"

" Tidak!" Yamato balik menatap Kakei. "Aku tahu apa maumu. Dan aku tidak mau memberimu—uhuk!"

Yamato terbatuk mengeluarkan darah. Batuk dan batuk tanpa mengizinkannya mengambil napas. Hingga ia harus menutup mulutnya sendiri.

"Belum sadar juga—?" Kakei masih tidak melepas pandangannya dari Yamato. Yamato sendiri, semakin syok karena dengan batuknya sendiri.

'Aku tidak akan memaafkannya!'

"—belum sadar juga? Dasar rendahan."

"Uhuk, uhuk! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!"

'BRAK'!

Satu pukulan. Satu pukulan palu di kepala Yamato. "Satu hadiah terakhir dariku, Yamato Takeru. Spesial untuk hari kematianmu."

Pukulan kedua pun menghantamnya. Yamato masih bertahan, sehingga yang ketiga, Kakei harus—

"Sialan, kaaau!"

'BRAK'!

Pukulan ketiga yang sangat keras dihadiahkannya pada sang kaisar. Bertepatan dengan hancurnya tulang yang di bagian yang dipukulnya. "—_kuso_ ..."

.

Akhir dari riwayat hidup seorang Takeru Yamato. Shun Kakei berhasil merenggut semuanya. Semua kelebihan, kenikmatan, asa, dan tujuan Yamato. Nyawa, kepunyaan, yang termasuk anugerah Tuhan.

Karena sekarang, tepat sesudah pertandingan final Christmas Bowl melawan tim Deimon Devilbats bulan Desember tahun ini ...

Takeru Yamato hanya sebuah nama yang terukir di riwayat hidupnya.

* * *

><p><strong>| Owari |<strong>

* * *

><p>APAAN ENEEEE …? OAO"""<p>

APAAN? GORE-NGANNYA KURAAANG asdfghjkl OAO"""

Oke, aku menggila aku menggaje aku menggila aku menggaje QAQ

Hum, ya sudah chingu-deul, kalo kurang berkenan, silakan lontarkan di kolom ripiew. Karena ini fanfic gore uhuk/kedua/uhuk aku di FFn, mohon jangan di-flame tanpa alasan dulu, aku hanya nerima flame berupa concrit membangun.

RnR onegaaaai? OwOd CnC onegaaaai? =w=d

p.s.: ada yang mau rikues fanfic sho-ai ES21? Serius, tapi yang bisa aku dapetin feel-nya aja ._. #cekprofil #krik


End file.
